


Sex and Scents

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Facials, Jealous Peter Hale, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Not much plot. Pretty much Peter being a drama queen and Chris loving his ridiculousness.Also kinda could be read Chris argent x Peter Hale x Isaac Lahey (so tagged just in case), but is actually just jealous Peter.





	Sex and Scents

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose as he listen to Peter storm out of his home office, knocking shit off shelves as he went. Apparently he smelled too much like Isaac… this time. He knew their break up wouldn’t last long but it still drove him up the wall. He just hoped he didn’t break anything valuable on his way out.

Dating Peter has become a lesson in drama and 

He looked up as he heard the door click. Peter rushed forward, the force enough to back Chris up against his desk. For the first few seconds, the only thing he could think about was the way blood was pounding in his ears, the overwhelming rush of his own heartbeat blocking out all other sensation. Then he was utterly distracted by Peter’s talented hands and mouth.

Peter reached down to open Chris’s pants, smirking when fingers slid over the outline of his already hard cock. He paused to cup it, pressing his palm against the length, sliding his fingers down to tease Chris’s trapped balls through the fabric of his dark, perfectly-fitted jeans. Chris grunted, his hips jerking into Peter’s hand, spurring him on.

“Someone’s eager,” Peter teased, still stroking him, putting just a little pressure on the rest of the length with his fingers. Chris made a low, needy noise, shifting against him. 

Peter ran the flat of his tongue up Chris's neck. “I bet the little twink touches himself imaging having daddy’s cock in his mouth” then began to nip and suck marks into his lover’s neck “Oh… Mr Argent... how can I ever thank you for all your kindness” Chris's breathing hitches “His big wide innocent eyes looking up at you. Those lips, parted and eager for you. He does have the perfect mouth for sucking cock” At his moan Peter squeezed him roughly, as if punishment for enjoying the imagery, before speeding up his strokes “Such a needy little puppy. He’d hump at your leg, like a bitch in heat, as he tried his best to take your thick cock all the way into his throat”

He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, heat and pressure pooling there, his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up as Peter rubbed faster and sucked bruises into his throat.

Before he could embarrass himself by coming in his pants, Peter stopped and stepped back. He let out a frustrated groan and look over to see Peter smirking, the bastard.

“What’s wrong Christopher?” Peter crossed his arms over his chest, stretching the thin material of his shirt over his broad chest. Chris licked his lips, wanting to taste Peter so bad but knew the wolf wouldn’t let him. Not in the mood he was in.

“Peter” Chris begged. 

Peter grinned, canines on display, and enquired “Yes, Christopher?”

“Peter” he groaned, his fingers gripping the desk behind to keep from reaching out. Peter would leave him like this if he did that. “I’m yours. I don’t want him”

“Prove it” Peter challenged. 

Chris smirked before reaching out and gripping the wolf by the loop of his jeans. With a rough tug he pulled Peter into his body. The wolf huffed in amusement as they collided before the hunter leaned in and silenced him with his lips. The kiss was harsh and possessive. Chris turned his attention from Peter’s mouth to trail his lips and tongue over the wolf’s throat and over his ridiculously exposed collar bone. 

With practised ease deft fingers unzipped Peter’s jeans and the hunter dropped to his knees with a confident smirk. Looking up at his lover Chris ran teasing fingers over Peter’s hard length. Peter just watched, eyebrow quirked, appearing unimpressed. Almost bored. If Chris didn't catch the hitch in his breathing, or see his obviously hard and leaking cock, he would have believed it. 

Taking Peter’s cock in hand he stroked it twice before running his tongue around the head. When Peter hissed at the sensation he swallowed him down. Chris took him into his throat, swallowing around his urge to gag. Peter ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, gripping tight when Chris moaned at the sensation. 

Once his throat muscles adjusted to the invasion Chris squeezed Peter's hips, their signal that it’s okay for him to start fucking his mouth. With a low growl Peter dropped the pretense of boredom and began rolling his hips. 

“Fuck... Feels so good baby.” Peter moans. Caressing Chris’s stretched lips he looked down with hooded eyes. As he watched Chris take his length with ease he groans “Fuck… Such an eager little cock slut. On your knees just… Just taking it. Fuck. No one else sees you like this.” with a growl he kept repeating “Mine. Your mine” as his thrusts became less controlled. “Touch yourself” Peter orders. 

Chris grips his cock, stroking in time with Peter's thrusts. He loses focus as he creeps closer to orgasm. He barely even notices Peter pulling back to watch. 

His orgasm started in the pit of his stomach, pressure building and building until it was too much, until he couldn’t contain it anymore. Chris screwed his eyes shut as a bolt of pleasure crackled its way down his spine, his hips jerking as his balls tightened, thick spurts spilling out of him and all over his hand.

Peter lazily strokes his cock as he watches Chris, flush and covered in his own cum. “You look so pretty on your knees” Chris groans at the sound of Peter's voice, dick twitching despite the recent orgasm. “There is only one thing missing” Peter said before his fingers gripped Chris hair and roughly angled his face up. Chris watches, enthralled, as Peter furiously strokes his cock. Within seconds a harsh growl escapes Peter as ropes of cum paint Chris's face. 

Peter looks smug as he rubs his cum across Chris face “Better” he smiles “You'll smell like sex, and me for days. The pup won't be able to ignore it”

Chris rolls his eyes “I will never understand wolves.” then begins wiping the cooling cum off his face. 

Peter reaches over and stops him, before leaning down and licking a strip of cum from his cheek. 

“Seriously Peter” Chris laughs. 

“Would you love me if I was anything other than what I am” Peter says with a smirk. 

Chris pulls him in for a kiss “I just love you. No expectations. No condition. You are the only person I want”

“Good.” Peter purred into his ear “Lahey… wouldn't know what to do with you anyway” before trailing his mouth down his throat and murmuring “It would be such a waste.” Chris just laughs. 

Leaning back Peter says, with a wink and a smirk “Let’s go to bed, baby” before dragging Chris to his feet and off to their bedroom.


End file.
